Mothers past and daughters love NEW!
by Sailor-loves-you
Summary: EDITED this is the new version and the better  chihiros daughter Sailor is 15 and her parents are no longer around when she is visiting there grave she stumbles on the spirit world and meets a young boy from her mothers stories will new love blossom !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own spirited away :)

okay so i got a review and i said i made many mistakes so i read through it and was like SH*T son this sucks...so this is been edited and edited until my figures bleed so so it is clear this story is romance but not between chi and haku it is between Sailor Marie (aka main ) and Kohaku River (Haku) xoxo review and ill put up the next chap

CHAPTER ONE: GOODBYE SAILOR

Beep….Beep I open my eyes to find it raining down hard; I twitch my head to the side to find my alarm telling me that it is 6:30am.

I moan, it may be a Sunday but the reason I'm up this early is simple, I'm currently staying with my auntie, I have been so few 4 months now, my mother Chihiro and my dad Jacob known to their friends and family as chi and Jake, died a few months ago they were victims of a drive by shooting, I won't go into detail but it wasn't pretty and I'm probably scarred for life.

I still feel lonely without mum and her stories but as a mature (cough) 15 year-old I can handle this by myself. It's not like I have anything against my auntie "Chaz" it's just she just ignores me I guess it's because I remind her of my mother. Ever since they were 14 they have hated each other and never saw eye to eye. Today I would travel to the grave that my parents R.I.P.

I grab a summers dress and belt and quickly straighten out my Dark brown hair and also patted on some light mascara to enhance my bright blue eyes in which I inherited from my father. As I throw on a leather jacket and grab some black converse before running out the door down to the bus station.

"Good morning Sailor" my neighbor shouted from her car door, "morning" I yell back trying to reach to yellow sign before the bus did.

The bus ride took at least an hour stopping at every stop known to man (well in japan anyway)

When I reached my stop I jumped off the bus glad to get out of the smell of sweat mixed with chewed bubble-gum on the bottom of the seats.

Mum had insisted to be buried in a grave yard that was a few blocks from her little blue house on the top of a hill that was her first home in this area and she seemed very fond of it.

After a long sit just staring at the grave stone they shared, I let lose a single tear hoping it didn't just smudge my makeup, I walked around the neighborhood taking in many sites that matched with the stories she told.

I came across what seemed to be a back road to some kind of forest.

I saw something, a woman with chestnut brown hair down to her back big brown eyes, she looked to be in her late thirties then it hit me.

"MUM" I cried running straight into the forest where I saw her.

She began to run down the path, she was not all that faster than me but I couldn't catch her only seeing her figure running in front of me.

She ran into what seemed to be an old red building, it reminds me of the theme park entrance from my favorite story she had always told me "spirited away". What am I thinking I scolded myself knowing I had no time to waste think of such things as a mystical world of spirits.

My mother ran straight into the red building turning every few meters to check that I was following.

When we reached the other side of the tunnel I noticed that it was starting to get dark .I crossed a small but empty river bed that led into what seemed like an old fashioned Japanese town.

I gasped running into the women that was running from me, she was indeed my mother I don't understand how or why but she was there standing in front of me.

She handed me what looked like a small candy that looked very mouth-watering. I stared at her wide eyed and confused. My father walked up to her smiling at me and I let out a few tears.

It grew darker and shadows started forming around the town I stared as they all acted as if nothing strange was happening. I noticed the flash of worry that crossed my parents face as they started not only to disappear but turn into more

of the shadow spirits that surrounded us, with one last look from my mother she spoke the very words that I was dreading "goodbye Sailor"

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2 Sailor Marie

Okay here is chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat NOT own Spirited Away

CHAPTER TWO: FACT OR FICTION

"What mum? What's going on? mum? What's happening?" I choked on my own voice as I turned to the sad looking shadow spirits from the story my mother had told me. As I took in my soundings my parents shadows pasted through me joining the many others in the streets.

I was in the spirit world the same one that my mother claimed to of found when she was ten. The same one where she met her dear friend koha-I was cut short of my thinking from a loud train coming from one side of a bridge leading to some odd looking bathhouse.

I was lost, scared and confused, I remembered something important from the story they were lighting the lamps and I knew what that meant I'm screwed, they would turn me into a pig. Now I wasn't taking that chance, I sped across the bridge leading to the bathhouse while holding my breath as best I could. Across the bridge I saw the small door on the left of the main entrance.

I hoped that the frog spirit things exiting the building ready to greet guests didn't see me.

"HUMAN" a tall frog spirit screamed before he through a bag over me scoping me up and slung me over his shoulder.

It had been a few minutes before I was tossed out of a bag across the room and landed in front of an old woman who I guess was yubaba. I sat there dazed I heard a few gasp's from my left. A boy who looked to be 17 and women in her twenties ran to my side yelling "Chihiro" "Sen" "Chihiro".

The women (Lin) scoped me up into her arms giving me a huge bear and well I did what any person would do if some total stranger tackled them into a hug I screamed so hard that my whole body gave out and I fainted into the arms of the boy that seemed to only look a few years older than me.

Before I fell unconscious I took a moment and stared at his face then I realised who they were Rin and "Haku" the name just escaped from my mouth and I fell into a world of dreams….…..

I felt my eyes flutter open and realised straight away that I was not in my bed but in what looked like a bedroom with a balcony that looked over some form of ocean.

I heard the sound of whispers around me; I moaned and lifted my head only to see Haku and Lin staring at me excitement in their eyes.

"Chihiro" asked Lin

I moaned more and straightened up fixing myself and stretching my back.

"Um I think there's been a slight mistake I'm not Chihiro I'm her daughter Sailor Marie.

Both their expressions looked confused but I continued "you see my mum and dad died a few months ago. I was visiting the grave yard and- I went on and explained in full detail what happened and they only sat and stared.

So being my impatient and curious self I waved my hand in front of their faces. When they didn't respond I flicked them both in the forehead and they snapped out of it.

"Err ..." was all Lin could say and then Haku spoke up "so you're Chihiro's child and she and her husband (I noticed his gulp as he said the word but I decided to ignore it "and you are 15 wait then how old was Chihiro?"

I answered slowly, in fact I had to think "she was 35 ish she had me when she was twenty so I guess yea she would be turning 36".

Shock rushed across their faces.

"Well I guess that was to be expected, you should probably go home now" Haku stated.

"WAIT NO "I yelled "can i—could I maybe" –I studded as he stared straight at me, his stare was intense and I felt my face burning up.

"Could I please stay here there's nothing for me at home and I know that I'm not alone here even if you guys don't like me i—Lin cut me off with a hug "your just like Chihiro you have the same spirit how could you even think that we wouldn't like you, if you want to stay you can stay with me I have a room to myself but we can share" Lin said with a grin.

Haku nodded then smiled and joined in the hug his chick accidently brushed against mine and I felt us both burn with the sudden touch.

Lin noticed this and giggled "we should go see yubaba and get Sailor a job "

"Is she going to take my name?" I asked kind of worried Haku shook his head "yubaba got caught out for stealing name she will put you under contract but will not take your name" said Haku while rising to his feet and leaving a hand out for me. I blushed but took it.

We ran through the bathhouse at full speed all the while Lin was busy setting up our shared room. I could not wait they had excepted me without thought and I think I might just begin to have some feelings for Haku the seventeen year old boy who was currently dragging me through the halls with a huge grin on his face I guess in the in the spirit world anyone who remains here ages differently but I can't help but worry that he is only helping me because I'm the daughter of chihiro.


	3. Chapter 3

My first fanfic please be kind

Disclaimer: I do not and won't ever own spirited away I own Sailor Marie and maybe some future characters

Chapter Two: You're the Boss?

….

"Haku I'm scared, what if she doesn't want me here or something? I ask. He looks back at me with a reassuring smile "its fine, I have been wanting for someone to help me with little tasks around the bathhouse so that could be your job". I slowly nod my head in reply.

We reach the door to yubabas office and Haku pushes open the door, Wait he just casually pushes past the door and barges in. It's kind of like he wants her to be in a bad mood, from the stories I've herd yubaba is not the nicest of witches. "Haku what are you doing? You can't just barge in like you own the place?" I whisper with a slight shakiness to my voice.

He throws a wink my way and swings open the final door, he strolls over to what looks like a very old fashioned desk and slips out a sheet of paper "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED" I scream while running and tackling him to the ground. I shut my eyes and I hear giggles I look around and I see Haku rolling around the floor laughing so hard that I thought the whole bathhouse might have heard.

"Sailor I'm second in charge I can give jobs to people if I want to especially if there my friends" he finally shot out after his giggles died down.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I wouldn't want to get us both into trouble". I ask kind of embarrassed at the fact I just jumped the poor boy.

"I'm sure, now come on you don't start work till tomorrow so we can go somewhere for the rest of the day" he said "okay then were to?" I ask "hmmm I know there's a valley in swamp bottom we can go there and then go see Zeniba before we return".

"Sound great" I reply "then let's get a move on because I want the whole day to be spent out of this bathhouse". Before I could comprehend a word of what he had said Haku had shifted into a Chinese dragon with the most beautiful green eyes.

I climb on and shift my weight around until I find a comfortable spot. Haku pushes off the ground and into the air drifting through the sky like it was an everyday act, well I guess for him it was.

We reach a small valley and I climb off his back and sit on a large rock. Haku changes form and sits next to me, the next few minutes were silent until I spoke up "Haku are you only being nice to me and letting me stay because of who my mother is?" I ask. No answer I guess that means yes he just looks down like he deep in thought. Listen if you don't want me her—I was cut off by his sudden reaction his head jolted up to stare right into my eyes. "Sailor it wouldn't matter to me if you're the daughter of Chihiro or the daughter of the devil himself.

But I thi—again I was cut off but not by words instead his lips smacked against mine deep and passionate I didn't pull away and he took that as a sign I didn't mind and he slowly licked the edge of my lips I felt a shiver run through my body but I slightly opened my mouth letting his tongue dance around my mouth I followed his actions and found his hand groping my ass pulling me towards him pushing us both further together. As we pulled apart I looked away shyly but was caught by his loving gaze "I don't know how or why but in the short time ive known you I – I thin—no –I know I Love You. His words danced around my mind and I felt out of breath "I –I Love you two".

…sorry I had to get this out of the way so I could get into the major epic parts of the story. So sorry if you didn't like how they kind of got together. But please HIT THE REVIEW THING DOWN THERE XD


End file.
